Lore
Many centuries ago the world of Dyrne was at peace; no real evil existed amongst the beauty. All that was evil rested within the rumored world called The End;, a small dark patch over the light. Its existence was considered a myth as no one alive had been there and anyone that thought evil did exist was considered a fool. No one spoke of The End as it made them feel as though there really was cruelty in such a perfect world... just waiting for the chance to strike. Fortunately, there were far less sinister interests to be excited about. This was especially true for four Mages of Oldenborro who had discovered something incredibly mysterious: the ability to imbue magic into paper scrolls. Not one mage held such knowledge of magic at this time. Some say they were being fools, carelessly handling their witchcraft when one attempted to cast a spell and missed his target, instead, hitting a piece of parchment on a nearby shelf. Others believe that they had stumbled upon a way to alter the very essence of magic, and they purposefully gave the scrolls their abilities. The story changes every time. You see, no one truly cared. These scrolls had the ability to increase the strength of old spells, open portals to unknown worlds, and give one incredible power, but these scrolls were kept a secret by the Mages of Oldenborro who feared the speculation of the other Dyrnvians, and what of thieves? Surely if a thief came and stole one of these scrolls, or even worse, learned the secret of their creation, their intentions would not be pure... All Dyrnvians know of the scrolls now. All mages are ashamed of the reason why. Power is not for the young, and should not be possessed by anyone without moderation. Power will always be a two-way road. It always has been. The four mages of whom created Scrollcery were ignorant mages who had discovered something remarkable, but on the inside, darkness was forming and corrupting them as they realized the power they could gain with their newfound skill. At first, their corruption led them to commit small, meaningless acts, such as looting small towns and villages, then they began destroying the towns and villages of which I speak. Eventually their corruption was imbued into the scrolls, mixing with the magic. They had created the Dark Scrolls. With it, they managed to open a portal... the Ender Portal! The rumors were true; it did exist. All of Dyrne was consumed by darkness, as beasts of pure hatred destroyed cities and entire kingdoms. This was the beginning of the Magaeus War. Knights and archers attacked large beasts whilst mages went up against the Endermen, a humanoid race living within The End. The mages all took on their old bretheren. More and more mages were overtaken by the corruption everyday, turning to the dark side of the war. Eventually, the noble mages were able to push all the beasts, and corrupt mages, back into The End after 12 years of war, sealing the portal. Right as the portal shut, something small flew in. Just one, simple, magical piece of parchment... And what of you? The prophecy said that, "in our darkest hour, a hero would be born of light and darkness." This is indeed our darkest hour, as we have learnt the Dark Mage's have, with the aid of their scrolls, summoned a beast known as the Ender Dragon, who threatens our very existence, as the seal on the portal grows weaker. And you were most definitely born of both light and darkness, as I just saw the two merge, like two dragons clashing in battle. And from this combination, I saw you slowly form, and here you stand. Perhaps if you master Scrollcery, we can all be saved...